


Honey Pie

by crystalinestars



Series: Dream SMP AU's [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I love this family dynamic sm you have no idea, I promise, Im sorry for hurting them :(, Other, Platonic Relationships, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sibling Love, but this gets a happy ending!, except fundy, he's humanised xd, they have their mc skins appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalinestars/pseuds/crystalinestars
Summary: Tubbo was acting strange.Niki, Fundy and Eret were worried.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, no shipping or ill break your kneecaps :)
Series: Dream SMP AU's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989286
Comments: 10
Kudos: 294





	1. «1»

When he entered the house four hours more late than normal, the trio knew something had happened.

The usual happy and bright Tubbo everyone knew was replaced by a sad and dark Tubbo. His backpack was being dragged on the floor, and he looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with the other three members in the house.

"Tubbo?" Called out Niki softly, slowly standing up from the sofa she was sat on. "Are you okay?"

The brunette said nothing, just nodded. He quickly made his way towards the stairs, ignoring Eret and Fundy's soft calls behind him.

The three siblings stared at each other, worried.

« • »

He didn't come out for dinner. 

Fundy, Eret and Niki stared at the empty fourth chair. Today Niki made some simple spaghetti bolognese and a honey pie for desert, Tubbo's favorite meal. But the boy in question didn't come out his room to eat.

"Maybe we should wait a while to see if he joins us?" Asked Fundy, glancing between the empty plate and the staircase.

The german and the british nodded solemnly, but both of them had a feeling he wouldn't turn up.

Their suspicions were confirmed when ten minutes later and the boy never showed up. The three siblings looked at each other, mutually agreeing what to do. Niki sighed and stood up, going over to the kitchen and picking up a tray and a small plate. She went to the table and served some pasta in the biggest plate while Eret sliced a piece of honey pie on the small plate and Fundy picked some silverware, napkins and a water bottle. The three placed the food on the tray and wrapped the top with some plastic wrapper. 

The three made their way to Tubbo's room, Fundy carrying the tray. When they arrived, Eret knocked on the door. "Tubbo?" He called out softly, trying to hear anything from the inside. "We have some food for you."

They were met with no reply, the only signs someone was inside was thanks to some shuffling. Fundy and Niki glanced at each other.

Niki bit her lip. "We're going to leave you a tray of food outside the door." She said, moving out of the way so Fundy could place it. 

"If you feel like eating with us, you can pick the tray and come to the table." Said the orange-haired male, slowly. "We won't mind."

The three stood outside the door for a while longer, waiting for something- anything. But nothing came. 

The siblings made their way to the table, starting to eat in silence, not used to having their younger sibling in the table ramble about anything. 

When Eret went up to pick what he hoped was an empty tray an hour later, he was disappointed to find the tray the exact same way it was left. He slowly picked up the tray and stared at Tubbo's door for a while, before going back to the kitchen. 

Niki and Fundy just stared at the tray, sadness and worry in their eyes.

« • »

Niki woke up around 7:43 am, did her usual morning routine, and was about ti head kitchen to make herself a little breakfast before heading off to university, before realising Tubbo's bedroom door was slightly opened. 

She made her way towards his room, hoping he was there getting ready for school, but was disappointed when the room was empty. She bit her lip, worried. She turned around and made her way towards the kitchen, before noticing a sticky note placed on the fridge.

**_Went to school early_ **   
**_-_ ** **_Tubbo_ **

Niki furrowed her eyebrows. Tubbo never left early- in fact, he always left almost late. This was not something he'd do...

Tubbo was acting strange. 

« • »

Fundy arrived to the house around midday, walking towards his room and picking the USB up. He worked at a graphic design company and he had forgotten his USB when he left in the morning. Thank goodness he didn't need it in the morning.

After placing the USB in his pocket, Fundy walked towards the kitchen. If he was home already, might as well eat lunch here before going back to work. While he ate and walked around the house, he noticed a few things.

The crisps that were in the pantry yesterday were missing. The wall with the instruments had missing the blue Ukulele. The bookshelf filled with different things was missing a single notebook and book. The pens and markers in the coffee table had a blue pen and a yellow marker missing. 

The orange-haired male had a suspicion who had those things.

« • »

Eret left his last class of the day, before noticing he had received an email from Tubbo's school stating he hadn't come today. 

The brunette frowned. He was pretty sure Niki told him Tubbo went off to school a little bit early. He shook it off. Maybe he came back not feeling great and Niki forgot to tell him. 

He replied to the school apologizing, before rushing towards his job at the local Farmer's Market. While he sat on the bus, he texted Tubbo. The boy only read his messages, not bothering to answer.

Something was off.

« • »

**Three adults, One child**

**Eret** **ꨄ︎**   
**Hey Tub next time tell** **me**   
**when you stay home**

**Niki♡︎**   
**??**   
**I saw him leave in the**   
**morning**

**Eret** **ꨄ︎**   
**Huh??**   
**The** **scool** **sent me an**   
**email saying he** **didnnt**   
**come today...**

**Fundy ت︎**   
**i went home around lunch**   
**to pick up my usb and he**   
**wasnt** **there...**   
**now that i think of it, a few things were missing**   
**like the blue ukulele and some crisps for example**

**Niki ♡︎**   
**You guys thinking what im thinking?**

**Eret** **ꨄ︎**   
**Yep**

**Fundy ت︎**   
**Yep**

**Niki ♡︎**   
**@** **Tubbo** **シ︎**

**Fundy ت︎**   
**@** **Tubbo** **シ︎**

**Eret** **ꨄ︎**   
**@** **Tubbo** **シ︎**

**Tubbo** **シ︎**   
**im fine**

**_Tubbo_ ** **_シ︎ left the chat._ **

**Eret** **ꨄ︎**   
**...**

**Niki ♡︎**   
**...**

**Fundy ت︎**   
**yeah no**

« • »

The door slammed shut, and a boy walked towards the stairs, looking down and ignoring the orange-haired male. 

"Tubbo?" Fundy called out, standing up from his chair in the dining room. The brunette stopped his path, while the older one made his way towards him. "Where were you?"

The boy glanced up, staring into Fundy's purple eyes, before looking at his green shoes. "To school-" 

"We both know it's a lie." Interrupted Fundy. He took a deep breath. "Tubbo, you've been acting off lately and me, Niki and Eret are worried."

The boy stood in silence, listening to Fundy's words. "So what's wrong?" Finished the man, crossing his arms. 

"Nothings wrong!" Barked out Tubbo, his hands forming fists. "I'm fine, stop bothering me!"

The orange-haired man raised an eyebrow. "Well, something's clearly 'not fine'." He said. "Tell me, please, we're all worried about you-"

"Then don't be!" Yelled Tubbo, finally looking up and meeting Fundy's eyes. "Stop being so overprotective! I'm okay, stop annoying me so much!"

Both of them were interrupted by the front door closing and Niki and Eret standing still in their work uniforms. 

"Tubbo." Called out Niki softly. "What happened?" 

The brunette looked at both of them, frustrated. "I am fine!" He yelled, ignoring Niki's flinch. "Stop asking me what happened or if I'm okay! Stop bothering me!"

"Tubbo." Interjected Eret, slowly walking towards him. "I'm sorry if we're bothering you, but you didn't eat anything yesterday, you ditched school today and we didn't share a word until now. We three are really worried..."

"Then stop!" Yelled the brunette, pulling his hair with his fists. "Stop hovering over me! I hate you guys!" 

The three older siblings stayed quiet, processing the words. It wasn't the first time the brunette told them the words, but they were always said in a playful manner. This time though, behind the voice there was so much venom, so much hate. 

Tubbo's anger melted away from his face when he realised what he'd said. He let out a small gasp as tears welled up in his eyes. "I-I..." He stuttered, before turning his back and running towards the room, slamming it shut. 

That night, he didn't come out to eat with them again. Neither did the four residents of the house sleep well. 


	2. «2»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo breaks. 
> 
> Niki, Eret and Fundy pick him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are struggling with school, remember: your grades do not reflect your worth. Take breaks, do your hw while watching a stream, don't pressure yourself. Everything will be okay :)
> 
> Thank you for reading, Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> Twitter: crystalinestars

The next day was the same. 

Niki woke up to see another sticky note, Fundy came home from work to see the crisps, the ukulele, the books and markers gone, and Eret received another email from the school. 

The following weeks went by, with Tubbo going to school four days out of five and missing one. He stopped going to the table for dinner, and on weekends he would stay huddled in his room, not coming out. 

Their relationship was straining, and they all knew it.

Niki, Fundy and Eret were all worried, but they didn't want to provoke him to explode again, so they just stayed quiet and watched from afar. They watched how the boy became more paler, how the bags under his eyes turned darker, how he looked a little more skinny.

The final straw was when Tubbo arrived hours after his curfew.

Niki paced around the room, trying to calm herself down while Eret tried to comfort her and Fundy called Tubbo's phone over and over. They hadn't heard from the boy all day, and it was almost 1:00am and the brunette wasn't home. 

The worst possibilities were crossing through their minds, and that didn't help at all. They were worried sick, scared of what could've happened. 

Fundy was about to call once more, when the front door was opened and a disheveled Tubbo walked inside, trembling. He was holding the blue ukulele, hands gripping it, while looking around him. When his eyes met his family's he visibly paled. 

"Tubbo." Started Eret, crossing his arms. His face was filled with stress amd worry. "Where the fuck were you?"

The brunette shifted his weight from side to side. He stayed quiet, terrified. 

Niki stood up, placing an arm on Eret's shoulder. "We were really worried..." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Please don't do it again. Please." 

The blue-eyed boy felt horrible. He wanted to voice this, he wanted to apologize, he wanted to say so many things... Yet he somehow couldn't find the words to say it. 

Fundy stood up, worry and anger on his face. "Don't do that again." He stated, trying to calm down. "We were really fucking worried, Tubbo. You have no fucking idea." 

The boy felt tears stream down his face, the guilt eating him away. He gave one last look at his family, before rushing to his room, closing the door and collapsing on the floor, sobbing. 

» • «

The next day, the house felt empty. It has been feeling empty since Tubbo changed, but today it felt somehow different. More hollow.

Niki, Eret and Fundy were in the kitchen making breakfast at 11am, each of them in their own worlds, thinking of what happened earlier in the morning. 

Niki was chopping some strawberries for the fruit salad, while Eret and Fundy made eggs and pancakes. They always made extra for Tubbo, even when he didn't eat it. It somehow comforted them, even if it was fruitless.

After cooking, the three of them sat down om the table, the food in front of them. Eret was about to start putting Tubbo's portion on the plate, when they heard a door open. 

The three siblings stayed quiet, listening the footsteps get near. Their eyes traveled to the staircase, where they could see a pair of feet with mismatched socks standing there. They watched how he stayed still, as if debating if this was a good idea. 

At the end, the socked feet walked down the stairs, revealing a disheveled Tubbo in pajama pants and an oversized teal hoodie- probably Fundy's. His hair was an absolute mess, the bags under his eyes were still there, and his blue eyes didn't have their usual sparkle. 

It hadn't for a while. 

Tubbo stayed quiet, shifting his weight from side to side as the other three stared at him. He seemed to be debating something, before looking at his socked feet. 

"Can I join you?" 

Niki almost cried with joy at those words. Fundy smiled gently, but inside he was overjoyed. Eret was grinning, nodding. "Yeah Tubbo, you don't need to ask."

The brunette slowly made his way towards the empty chair. It was sat in front of Niki, with Eret on his left and Fundy on his right. He sat down, avoiding Niki's eyes. 

The family started serving themselves, the three older siblings looking more lively than ever thanks to Tubbo's appearance. Niki was about to grab Tubbo's plate to serve him when the younger shook his head. "No, I-I'll do it. Don't worry." He said, finally meeting Niki's hazel eyes. 

Niki nodded, smiling softly. The trio watched how the brunette served himself one spoonful of scrambled eggs and one small pancake with a little syrup. He ate that slowly, while looking straight down.

The family ate in a comfortable silence, each on their own worlds. After the food was gone, the three older siblings stood up, making their way to put everything away and load the dishwasher. Eret and Fundy were putting away the left-over food while Niki loaded the dishwasher. Niki placed the final plate on the dishwasher, when she heard a wail. 

"I-I'm sorry." Mumbled Tubbo, tears slipping down his face. "I-I'm so fucking sorry."

Eret was the first one to reach Tubbo. "Hey, hey." He said, kneeling down and putting a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm so fucking sorry. I'm sorry for everything." He said, still sobbing. "I'm sorry for ignoring you. For making you worry. For saying I hate you. I-I didn't mean it." 

Tubbo placed his legs on the chair and hugged them, sitting in a fetal position as he sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry. I don't deserve any of this. I-I made you guys worry- oh god you probably hate me. Oh god- I'm sorry- I-I'll try t-to-" 

The three adults stared at the teen in shock as he kept babbling and apologizing and sobbing. Niki rushed towards the boy, her own eyes filled with tears. Fundy followed soon after, years slipping from his eyes. 

Eret and Fundy pulled Tubbo towards the living room while Niki searched for the fluffiest and biggest blanket they owned. After making Tubbo sit down on the sofa, the three of them wrapped the boy in the blanket.

"Tubbo," Started Eret, sitting beside him and smiling softly. "Can you start from the top? We really want to understand what happened, and for that we need you to tell us."

The brunette looked down. Niki sat on his other side, placing an arm on his shoulder. "We aren't mad, just worried about you. We really care about you, and want what's best for you."

Tubbo bit his lip and nodded slowly, playing with his fingers. "I, um, had a bad day at school two weeks ago..." Started the brunette, looking down. "I failed an English essay and a Maths quiz, I wasn't accepted in the gardening club gor some reason, and, um, some people made fun of me..."

The three siblings tensed at the mention of the last bit, but they stayed quiet, letting Tubbo talk.

"They made fun of me for not having a typical 'normal' family, and of my dyslexia... I didn't pay them attention, but the dyslexia bit kinda hurt..." He said, remembering that day. "And since I failed some things that day, I guess it just plagued my mind and it got worse as the days went by..."

The brunette placed his face on his hands. "It probably is so stupid, but it just _hurt so much._ I felt as if I was disappointing you guys, I felt as if I didn't deserve all the love and affection you guys gave me."

His blue eyes filled with tears. "When I said that I... h-hated you, I was called into a meeting by the Math teacher because I was failing. I was so mad at myself, because I was trying so hard. I was trying and practicing and it just _didn't work._ I got so frustrated, and I guess I projected that on to you..."

The three siblings watched the tears fall from his eyes. "I couldn't bear to see you guys, so I would stay in my room or stay out all day..."

"I'm sorry." The boy said, sobbing. "I-It's so stupid, but it just hurt. I love you guys, and I'm so, so sorry."

Niki felt tears well-up in her eyes as she pulled Tubbo into a hug. She let her place his head on her shoulder as she rubbed circles on his back. "Tubbo, it's okay..." She said, softly. "You are more than grades, don't worry."

"Yeah." Stepped in Eret, joining the hug. "I went through the same you're going through- I still am- but trust me, it's normal, and it will get better. I love you so much."

Fundy smiled and patted Tubbo's head, before joining the hug. "We all love you so, so much. If you're struggling with something, or just want to make sure, let us know." He said, ruffling the boys brown locks. "We're family, maybe not the 'typical' one, but still family. We're here for each other."

"So wipe those tears off!" Encouraged Niki, grinning. "And let's chill- today is Sunday, time to chill out. Tomorrow we'll talk and address the issue with the school."

"This." Said Fundy, smiling. "You mentioned you wanted to play Mario Kart and watch a movie a few weeks ago, so why don't we do this now?"

The brunette finished wiping his tears off his face and let out a small smile, nodding. They pulled away from the hug, Niki getting into the blanket with ths boy while Eret searched for another blanket.

The whole day was filled with the family playing Mario Kart, watching Friends, and messing around with their instruments. Niki played with her guitar, Fundy messed around with his keyboard, Tubbo played with his blue ukulele while Eret hummed and sang, since he didn't really play much.

It was a good day to forget and unwind, and Tubbo was grateful for having such a caring and loving family.

He was really happy (like- _really_ happy) when Niki baked another honey pie for them. He loved them so much, and they loved him as well.

"Honey Pie really makes everything better." Mumbled Tubbo, shoving a spoonful of pie in his mouth while his family laughed around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! <3
> 
> Twitter: crystalinestars


End file.
